She's Amazing
by Nonagall
Summary: James sets out to tell Lily why he thinks she is so amazing. James/Lily cute Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter- it belongs to JK Rowling, nor the song Just The Way You Are- it belongs to Bruno Mars.**

**A/N: This story is set to the lyrics of Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars, listen to it while you are reading :D**

* * *

**She's Amazing  
**

_This story takes place a few days after Hit Me With Your Best Shot (my last story) but can easily be read separately. _

"What you up to?" asked Sirius, plonking himself down in front of James and interrupting him in the middle of writing a particularly painful essay for McGonagall.

"Padfoot, I just can't stop thinking about her!" James cried out, "I have been staring at this sentence for 10 minutes, and it is just not working!"

"Merlin Jamie, you are going out with the girl you have been chasing for 6 years, of course you are thinking about her!"

"But you know, her eyes, they make the stars look like they're not shining, and her hair, it falls perfectly without her trying."

"So, the point is…"

"She's so beautiful, but when I compliment her she won't believe me."

"Oh, stop sounding like the hopeless romantic" groaned Sirius, "but then again I guess you already are, there's no hope for you!"

"Shut up, Sirius!" exclaimed James, hitting Sirius's arm, "I want to find a way to show her how beautiful she really is!"

"Tell her?" suggested Sirius.

"Tried that"

"Tell the whole school?"

"Too public"

"Take her to Hogsmede?"

"Breaking the rules, too cold, too early"

"Music?

"What, you want me to serenade her?

"Well, yeah"

"I can't sing" shrugged James, "Hey, I could tell her in a really romantic way…"

"And why did you make me go through all this then? That was my FIRST suggestion."

"Oh yeah, sorry Padfoot, I needed some time to process it…"

* * *

James stood up and walked to the armchair where Lily was doing her homework. She looked up when she felt him close to her and smiled.

"Hey" said James softly.

"Hi" replied Lily.

"Umm, well…" began James.

"Yes?" smiled Lily encouragingly, not believing that James, the James Potter, her boyfriend, was nervous to ask her something.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come on a date with me tomorrow night?" he asked, then looking at Lily's blank expression, he quickly added, "you don't have to of course, it was just an idea. We can stay within the castle, and –"

But Lily cut him off, giggling, and saying, "Of course I will come you silly boy, I can't wait!"

That night, James thought that tomorrow evening couldn't come fast enough…

* * *

The next night, James stood nervously at the bottom of the girls staircase, wearing muggle jeans and a blue button down shirt. When Lily came down the stairs wearing a floaty white dress, James' heart almost stopped, she looked amazing!

Noticing that he was staring, James quickly looked away, then back at Lily, who was now standing next to him.

"Hi" was the only coherent word he could get out of his mouth, he was absolutely stunned by her appearance.

"Do I look ok?" she asked nervously.

"You're amazing, just the way you are," replied James, looking into Lily's eyes, "now, shall we go?"

Lily took James' arm and allowed him to lead her to an empty classroom that he had transfigured to look like a grassy field of daisies, with a clearing in the middle. In this clearing, a picnic was set up, with food and butterbeer.

"It's amazing." breathed Lily, looking happily up at James.

He just smiled happily and lead Lily to the blanket, where the young couple sat down.

James offered her some of the food, happy that his arrangements with the house elves had worked out. Lily happily began eating, but seeing that James was staring at her, stopped.

"You have to eat too, you know!" she exclaimed, but James just shrugged. Seeing that he wasn't going to listen to her, Lily picked up some food on her fork and began to feed James with it. He protested but he couldn't win against Lily, so he relaxed and let her feed him, then began eating his own food.

When they had both finished the food, Lily said determinedly to James, "I have the feeling that you know a lot about me, but I don't know much about you, and I want to know."

"Like what, Lily-flower?" he asked.

"Lily-flower?" Lily asked distractedly.

"Yep, your name is Lily, and you are like a flower, so Lily-Flower." James explained, "Now, those questions..?" he trailed of nervously.

"Okay. They're just little things, you know? Like favourite colour, favourite food, what you're going to do when we leave Hogwarts?"

"Hmm.." replied James, " Colour- deep red"

"For Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, pretty much"

"Continue?"

"Food- Chocolate. Yes, it's not that original, but living with Moony and Pad-.. I mean Remus and Sirius for 6 years has its effects." He explained, and Lily giggled.

"After school, I am going to be an Auror, I want to fight." He said determinedly. Lily gasped at how plain he made it.

"But enough about me, I have something I wanted to tell you." James said.

He whistled and a few house elves walked in, bringing with them a CD player. James smiled at them, and they left.

"I want you to know how I feel about you, my Lily-flower." After this, James tapped the CD player with his wand. Instantly the opening bars to a muggle song started playing. James stood up and moved a few paces away from Lily.

He then started singing "When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change, because girl you're amazing, just the way you are."

At that point he heard the music turn off, and looked around to see Lily sitting next to the CD player, tears shining in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Lily-flower?" James asked gently, coming to sit beside her.

"It's just that, I am not the person you are singing about. I am not perfect, I am ugly and nerdy!" cried Lily, "You are talking about the wrong girl."

James felt his heart melt, and he looked at Lily sadly. "Oh you know, I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same."

"Lily, I would never have fallen for you if I had not thought you were amazing, you are perfect to me."

Lily gave James a watery smile. "Can I continue now?" he asked, and Lily nodded.

James waved his wand at the CD player and the music continued.

"And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while, because girl you're amazing, just the way you are."

James stopped singing at that, but the music kept singing while he made his way back over to Lily.

"The way you are, girl you're amazing, just the way you are." Then the music stopped itself and the CD player became silent again.

"See, the music agrees with me." said James smiling, and sitting next to Lily again.

"Thank you James" said Lily, looking at James lovingly.

"I wasn't done yet!" said James indignantly.

He leaned over towards Lily, until their faces were almost touching. He could see her beautiful emerald eyes gazing lovingly at him and before he could say anything else, she joined their lips. After a few heated moments, they broke apart, James looking slightly dazed.

"Time to go back now, Lily-flower" said James softly after a few moments.

"Don't want to" said Lily, snuggling into James' lap.

"Well, you'll have too, its 10 minutes past curfew." replied James, looking at his watch.

"Fine!" grumbled Lily, the threat of breaking curfew getting her up.

The young couple walked back to Gryffindor tower arm in arm. When they got to the girl's staircase again, Lily asked, "Is now the time I can say 'thank you'?"

"Yep, but you don't have too" said James smilingly.

"Ok, thank you Jamie, I had an amazing night!" Lily said, hugging James.

"Jamie?" asked James, looking down at Lily.

"Well, you get to call me Lily-flower, and I have heard Sirius call you that…" said Lily shyly.

"It's ok, you can call me that" said James quickly, "Sirius picked it up from my mum."

"Aww, that's sweet" cooed Lily.

"Well goodnight, my amazing Lily-flower" Said James

"Goodnight James" said Lily, kissing him on the cheek and making her way up the staircase.

James smiled widely. He had proved everything to Lily Evans, and had the most amazing night too.

**A/N: I hope you liked this story, please review and tell me what you think?**


End file.
